Au Bord De Tes Lèvres
by Karrow's pen
Summary: UA - Harry doit rejoindre James, le vampire qui le traque, dans la salle de danse de Phoenix car il détient Sirius, son parrain. Mais va-t-il le retrouver uniquement pour cela ?


**Au Bord de Tes Lèvres**

**―**

Harry marchait calmement en se dirigeant vers la salle de danse à l'angle de la Cinquantième-huitième rue et de Cactus boulevard. Dehors, la nuit était tombée et l'air s'était rafraîchi, les lampadaires illuminaient les rues comme les devantures lumineuses des magasins colorées. Mais il était tard, les passants étaient rares, la lune pleine, et ses frissons omniprésents. Il savait qu'il se dirigeait vers sa mort, que dans quelques minutes il girait sans vie sur le parquet de la salle de danse de sa mère, là où il allait se réfugier dès la moindre occasion étant enfant.

Mais il était également impatient de l'instant où il serait face à _lui_.

C'était malsain, tellement dangereux pour lui, mais terriblement tentant… Harry voulait le revoir, il voulait le sentir, le ressentir, lui parler, entendre sa voix, son souffle, son _désir_. Il voulait lui faire perdre pied, le soumettre d'une certaine façon, et se soumettre également. Et pour cela, il avait dû accepter de jouer à son jeu, sa traque, se plier à ses attentes, il avait dû le fuir pour continuer d'attiser son désir de l'attraper. Et ça avait été amusant de savoir que le vampire n'était pas loin, le recherchait activement pour pouvoir le tuer, savourer son sang.

James était joueur. Et il adorait cela.

Mais c'était fini, il tenait Sirius, il était temps pour lui de se livrer. Mais ce n'était pas plus mal, la partie commençait à s'étirer, et les meilleures choses étaient souvent les plus courtes. Harry ne pouvait pas continuer de jouer au péril de son parrain, et James avait bien joué pour réussir à trouver le lien qui liait Harry à Sirius et à l'exploiter. Il était fort, doué, et Harry était heureux de voir que l'adversaire était à ce point décidé à l'attraper.

Dieu, c'était excitant…

Approchant de la porte en constatant que le parking était vide, Harry vit une affichette postée de l'autre côté de la porte vitrée qui indiquait la fermeture de l'école pendant les vacances de Pâques. Sachant que de toute façon la porte était forcément ouverte, Harry tourna doucement la poignée en savourant le fait que le vampire l'avait sans doute entendu, et continua de le faire attendre en avançant lentement. Il voulait faire durer ce moment d'attente, de tension qu'il pouvait ressentir de là où il était, qu'il devinait. Il l'imaginait, masqué dans une partie sombre de la pièce, les yeux fixés vers la porte qu'il s'apprêtait à franchir, la respiration coupée pour qu'il puisse entendre chaque battement de cœur de Harry, les pupilles noires et les lèvres frémissantes de délice. Il imaginait le sourire qu'il allait avoir en voyant enfin sa silhouette, l'intérêt qu'il portera à son cœur étonnamment calme, les convulsions régulières qui animeraient sa main – se retenant de ne pas le tuer tout de suite.

Merveilleux.

La voix de son parrain résonna, l'appelant avec des intonations paniquées, et Harry se dirigea vers elle. Il savait que Sirius ne risquait rien, James savait que c'était entre eux deux seulement, il relâcherait Sirius sur le champ dès qu'il aura Harry face à lui. Lui aussi devait attendre ce moment avec autant d'avidité que Harry, pour des raisons différentes sans doute, mais l'avidité resterait là.

Débouchant finalement dans la grande salle de danse, Harry détailla les lieux en se rappelant ses moments d'égarements dans la même pièce quand Sirius s'exclama à nouveau :

– _Harry ! Tu m'as fais peur, ne me refais plus jamais cela !_

Il était là : sur l'écran de télévision, lui ébouriffant les cheveux plus encore qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. C'était Halloween, et Harry se sentait d'humeur dépressive et s'était réfugié dans cette salle de danse par un passage connu de lui seul. Il avait neuf ans. Sirius connaissait sa manie, mais la panique qu'il avait eut en ne trouvant pas Harry était restée bien présente.

– _Ta mère était une merveilleuse danseuse, poursuivit l'image de Sirius en posant la caméra sur un tabouret. C'est comme cela que James est tombé amoureux d'elle._

James… James, le même prénom que celui du vampire, et il trouvait cela étrange qu'une personne humaine puisse posséder le même prénom que cette créature irréelle. Sur l'écran, il vit Sirius le prendre par les mains et danser doucement, et le soulagement qui l'emporta l'étonna légèrement. il n'avait pas conscience de l'inquiétude qu'il avait éprouvée pour Sirius jusqu'à maintenant, mais savoir qu'il n'était pas ici et était sans doute demeuré en Angleterre retira un poids de sa poitrine.

L'écran devint bleu.

Se retenant de sourire, Harry se retourna, impassible, et tomba sur la silhouette presque invisible du vampire. Il se tenait immobile près de l'escalier de secours, une télécommande à la main, les yeux braqués sur lui, dans une posture négligente. Harry voulut s'avancer pour mieux le voir, mais il se retint et attendit simplement. Malgré lui, son regard vert devint plus embrasé, sombre. Longtemps, ils se dévisagèrent, et James frôla consciemment Harry en reposant la télécommande près de la télévision, derrière Harry.

La tension était palpable.

– Désolé, Harry, mais il valait mieux que ton parrain ne sois pas impliqué, tu ne penses pas ?

Il était courtois, gentil, et Harry lui sourit doucement. James plissa légèrement les yeux en voyant la douceur de ses traits, suspicieux.

– Oui, merci. Souffla-t-il sans le quitter du regard.

Donc Sirius était ignorant de tout, de la traque qui le liait à un vampire, de ses yeux rouges qu'il avait espéré voir à chaque instant depuis le début, du fait qu'il allait bientôt mourir. C'était mieux ainsi, beaucoup mieux, il n'aura pas à se soucier de personnes extérieures. Cet instant n'appartenait qu'à eux, Harry et James.

– Tu me remercies du petit tour que je t'ai joué ? Tu n'es pas furieux ?

– Non, je ne le suis pas.

La peau pâle faisait ressortir ses prunelles sombres avec violence, et ses lèvres blafardes entrouvertes laissaient deviner ses canines aiguisées. Harry avait envie de fondre sur elle et d'y plonger lui-même sa gorge tant il voulait devenir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, le précieux nectar de cet être insatiable.

– Tu n'es pas non plus effrayé. Ou désespéré.

_Oh si, désespéré de t'appartenir_, pensa Harry en se mordant l'intérieure de la joue.

James se rapprocha encore, effleura sa gorge de ses doigts glacés et Harry rejeta prestement la tête en arrière, comme pour lui demander de le toucher plus directement, plus franchement.

– Je dois reconnaître cela à ta race, vous pouvez être tellement imprévisible quand vous vous y mettez… Souffla James en glissant son pouce sous son menton pour lui laisser une vue plongeante de son cou opalin.

Harry reconnut la lueur d'intérêt qu'il avait espéré voir briller au fond de ses yeux, et le liseré rouge qui les bordait lui sembla soudain obscène. Qu'avait-il fait pour succomber ainsi aux plaisirs malsains du danger ?

– Serais-tu donc décidé à mourir… ? Se demanda James en le jaugeant.

Bras croisés, il tourna lentement autour de Harry et l'étudiait avec une attention si appuyée qu'elle semblait presque sexuelle. Comme la tension autour d'eux, la respiration profonde et lourde de Harry, seule signe qui brisait son impassibilité. James ne semblait pas vouloir tout de suite le tuer, et cela aida Harry dans son plan. Quitte à mourir, autant le faire avec panache, non ?

Revenu face à lui, James tendit à nouveau sa main et titilla les cheveux corbeau de Harry, s'amusant à tourner une mèche autour d'un doigt et de recommencer avec l'autre. Il inspira longuement comme s'il se repaissait de l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

– Je serais déçu que tu abandonnes si facilement, murmura James en continuant de regarder ses doigts perdus dans les boucles de Harry. Tu as été très divertissant, je n'ai pas réussi à te coincer de moi-même, c'était assez frustrant. J'ai dû user de méthodes plus basses, mais après tout, la seule règle du jeu, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de règle.

Harry aussi voulait toucher ses cheveux blonds, constater de lui-même de leur douceur, se perdre contre lui, mais James avait raison. Il n'abandonnait pas si facilement, et il comptait toujours soumettre d'une certaine façon le vampire.

– On dirait que tu n'as aucun instinct de survie, si l'on omet cette fuite qui a titillé mes instincts de traqueurs durant ces longues semaines.

– Instinct de survie, peut-être pas, convint Harry en se rendant à l'évidence : face à James il ne pouvait résister et serait prêt à lui céder n'importe quoi. Mais j'ai beaucoup de fierté.

La main du vampire descendit avec une lenteur calculée le long de sa tempe, de sa pommette et de sa joue pour retracer les courbes de ses lèvres carmines. Le léger sourire qui les étira glissa contre la pulpe du doigt glacé et fit grogner James d'envie.

– Tu ne tireras aucun son de douleur de ma bouche. Murmura Harry avec des accents enjôleurs.

Immédiatement, les pupilles de James s'assombrirent plus encore et Harry su qu'il avait fait mouche. Le défi plaisait au vampire joueur, il le relèverait avec plaisir et ferait tout pour lui faire crier sa souffrance. Il était sans aucun doute ravi du côté taquin et joueur de Harry. Un sourire dément étira ses lèvres blanches et Harry se sentit frapper par son excitation.

– Pari tenu, _Harry_… M'en tiendrais-tu rigueur si je gardais un petit souvenir de ce si plaisant moment ?

Reculant d'un pas, il prit une caméra allumée qu'il plaça correctement pour qu'elle puisse englober toute la salle.

– Tu as une odeur exquise, entêtante, et profondément attirante… Susurra-t-il au creux de son oreille, revenu par sa vitesse vampirique.

Le coup parti immédiatement et le heurta en pleine poitrine, bloquant sa respiration. Il heurta la télévision qui se renversa et Harry tomba lourdement au sol sur les morceaux de l'écran brisé. Le coup avait vidé l'air de ses poumons, l'empêchant de crier, et Harry s'assura de garder sa lèvre emprisonnée entre ses dents si férocement qu'il senti presque immédiatement le sang dominer son palais.

James le souleva d'une main sans difficulté et le jeta violemment contre un mur vitré, les miroirs se brisant dans une pluie de diamants que Harry aurait pu trouver sublime si la créature face à lui n'éclipsait pas tout le reste. Il crispa ses poings et se félicita de n'avoir pas gémit ou crié, se concentrant pour se focaliser uniquement sur l'expression sensuelle de James. Et ce n'était pas bien difficile.

– Très joli effet… Dit-il en examinant la silhouette de Harry perdu dans les débris de verre qui luisait faiblement sous l'éclat d'un lampadaire au dehors. C'est ici que ton père a demandé ta mère en mariage je crois – oui, j'ai visionné une très grande partie des films familiaux, cette pièce m'a semblé leur être très importante – n'est-ce pas le lieu idéal pour la fin de leur fils aimé ?

Le lieu parfait. Cette pièce avait été un lieu important pour ses parents leur première rencontre, le début de leur amitié, leur premier rendez-vous, le lieu de leur premier baiser, de leur première fois, de la demande en mariage. C'était Sirius qui lui avait raconté tout cela, disant à quel point James avait dû s'organiser méticuleusement pour que sa première fois avec Lily se passe à l'abri des regards – il avait été mécontent de voir que le mariage ne pouvait pas se faire dans une salle de danse par contre !

C'était le lieu idéal pour ce moment si important dans la vie de leur fils, le moment où Harry se donnera corps et âme à James.

Il rejeta violemment la tête en arrière lorsqu'en un éclair James appuya sur sa jambe jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque bruyamment dans le silence nocturne. Les membres tremblants, Harry se retourna sur le ventre pour tenter de se redresser à l'aide de ses bras mais se cogna violemment la tête contre le sol lorsque James insista sur sa jambe brisée. Il inspira de grandes goulées d'air, surpris de voir que son vampire avait cessé sa torture et se redressa lentement – prenant soin de ne pas desserrer les lèvres.

C'était dur, mais voir le visage amusé de James en valait la peine, en plus de sa réelle surprise.

– Tu es têtu, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Mais ça me plaît…

Il se retrouva soudain devant lui, si près que son haleine fraîche s'échoua complaisamment sur le visage de Harry qui en profita pleinement. Harry voyait que James semblait être à bout, voulait tellement se repaître du sang si exquis qui l'avait tourmenté de longues semaines. L'air fragile de Potter mêlé au fait qu'il soit dégoulinant de sang le rendait d'autant plus désirable aux yeux du vampire, et c'était parfait.

Harry avait sciemment choisi de mettre une chemise banche vaporeuse, sachant qu'il sera vite couvert de son sang, et le contraste semblait plaire plus que de raison au vampire. Ses yeux, auparavant amusés et polis, brûlaient désormais d'un feu incontrôlé.

Tentateur, Harry leva lentement sa main carmine, étudia ses doigts blancs maculés de sang et, plongeant son regard vert intense dans les yeux attentifs du vampire, lécha son index. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la gorge de James émette un grognement qui le fit frissonner. Immédiatement, il se retrouva à nouveau à terre, le dos labouré par les morceaux de verres, la silhouette imposante et froide du vampire blond au dessus de lui. Cette fois, ses canines étaient clairement visibles, et Harry s'arqua inconsciemment sous lui, lui offrant sa gorge pâle striée de tâches rouge.

_ Oh oui, mords moi… !_

– Tu es l'humain le plus… _excitant_ que je n'ai jamais vu. Grogna James, à qui le geste n'avait pas échappé.

Il était étonnant pour lui de voir un humain ne pas résister face à sa mort imminente. Plus encore, de voir un humain le _tenter_ de boire son sang, d'accepter de jouer à son jeu de traque, de paraître aussi excité que lui par cette perspective. C'était désarçonnant, irréaliste, invraisemblable, et pourtant Harry lui offrait sa gorge avec un plaisir clairement perceptible. Et c'était bon de voir sa proie s'offrir à lui ainsi, abandonné, et pourtant si taquin et malicieux.

Et c'était juste bon.

James prit ses mains et les emprisonna de chaque côté de la tête de Harry – non pas qu'il puisse résister de ses maigres forces, mais la sensation de puissance et de pouvoir qu'avait James le rendait euphorique – et pencha son visage jusqu'à accoler leur front, soufflant contre les lèvres rouges et délicieuse de sa proie. Son violent tremblement lui plu, et il déplora presque la mort prochaine de Harry.

Les yeux verts de Harry étaient envoûtants, presque autant que son odeur.

Il pivota très légèrement sa jambe alors que les battements de cœur de sa proie augmentaient considérablement, et effleura sa jambe blessée. Mais même là, Harry semblait décider à ne pas crier de douleur et s'arqua en ouvrant silencieusement sa bouche dans un cri imperceptible. Il tremblait violemment, mais ce ne fut rien à côté de sa réaction lorsque James fondit sur ses lèvres pour les ravager.

Il cru mourir… !

Sa souffrance disparut entièrement, et seul James, sa présence, sa froidure, ses lèvres et sa dureté compta. Il releva brutalement le visage dans l'espoir que le baiser, déjà bestial, ne soit plus approfondi, et gémit dans sa bouche froide. James était violent, l'embrassait comme s'il voulait le dévorer par là, comme s'il voulait l'aspirer tout entier pour qu'il ne fasse plus qu'un. Lorsque les dents aiguisées du vampire égratignèrent la fine peau de ses lèvres, James devint plus acharné encore, plus assoiffé. Harry cru entendre l'un de ses poignets craquer étrangement, mais la douleur ne venant pas il l'oublia instantanément.

Difficilement, James se recula juste assez pour laisser Harry reprendre péniblement son souffle, leurs lèvres s'effleurant encore à bien des moments. Ses yeux verts brillaient tellement qu'ils englobèrent entièrement le champ de vision de James.

– James… Gémit Harry en le regardant de ses yeux embués.

Un autre grognement s'échappa du vampire. Son odeur était partout, tellement présente, presque oppressante, elle le suppliait de le goûter, l'appelait désespérément, et il savait qu'il n'allait plus résister bien longtemps. Surtout à cause du comportement de sa proie.

– Eh bien voilà, Harry, commença James d'une voix rauque de désir, tu as émit une plainte.

Le sourire victorieux de Harry lui fit froncer les sourcils.

– J'ai dit que tu ne tireras aucun son de _douleur_ de ma bouche, mais c'était un son de plaisir. Ronronna Harry en relevant une main que James n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir relâché.

Sa propre main tenait étroitement la hanche de Harry et les plaquait durement ensemble. Le déroulement de la soirée était plutôt plaisante, songea James en détaillant la lueur suggestif de ses yeux émeraude.

Harry effleura doucement le menton droit de James, immobile. Le contact fit monter une vague de désir insoutenable en lui et le brûla de toute part, faisant pulser son sang en lui avec tant de force que James fondit presque immédiatement sur sa fine gorge.

Harry avait réussit. Il avait soumit James d'une certaine manière, l'avait amené à cesser son petit jeu pour se concentrer sur le sang de Harry. Il devait être le seul sujet de ses pensées sur l'instant.

Les longues canines déchiquetèrent soigneusement sa gorge, et Harry s'accrocha à James comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage. C'était douloureux, mais ils y étaient enfin… James était en train de goûter son sang, ses lèvres blanches seraient rouges de son sang, son être remplit de sa vie, entièrement obnubilé par lui.

Dieu, qu'il aimerait voir son sang au bord de ses lèvres tentatrices !

Sa tête lui tourna et la fatigue emplit Harry, mais sa prise ne desserra pas. Les cheveux blonds de James lui chatouillaient la gorge et sa langue froide traçait des sillons sur sa peau, enclavée par ses lèvres alors qu'il suçait son sang avec délectation. La respiration de Harry était difficile, dû au poids lourd du vampire tout contre lui, son corps glacé le faisait trembler de froid, ses lèvres bleuirent, les morceaux de miroir se logeaient insidieusement dans sa peau, le transperçait.

C'était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Sa bouche délivra quantité de gémissements appréciateurs et il serra le vampire à s'en faire mal, priant pour que jamais ce moment ne lui échappe. Il fût pire que décontenancé lorsque James parvint avec grand peine à s'extraire de lui. Jamais il ne lui avait paru aussi beau, éperdu de plaisirs et désirs, complètement obnubilé par lui, son sang rouge décorant sensuellement ses lèvres blanches, le regard si noir qu'il aspirait entièrement Harry. Son souffle se bloqua lorsqu'un sourire en coin embrasé, voire sardonique étira les lèvres de James.

_ Magnifique…_

– Dommage que tous les humains ne soient pas comme toi, notre train de vie serait tellement plus simple.

Harry avouait volontiers que son comportement était totalement à l'opposé de celui de ses pairs, mais aucun d'eux ne pouvait ressentir le degré d'attirance de Harry.

– Mais… ce serait… tellement moins amusant… Souffla faiblement Harry en souriant.

James lui sourit avec satisfaction, et il regretta sincèrement qu'aucun autre humain ne soit semblable à Harry. Cela aurait été tellement plus amusant, de chasser des êtres si désireux de l'être, qui s'offrait avec tant de désinvolture uniquement car cela amusait le vampire en question. Un léger doute s'insinua en lui lorsqu'il se demanda si Harry ferait la même chose pour tout vampire qu'il aurait rencontré.

– James, gémit Harry, les lèvres tremblantes. James, s'il te plaît… Mords-moi, encore, bois mon sang, entièrement…

_ Être à toi, pour toujours…_

Le venin n'allait pas tarder à se manifester, et Harry ne voulait pas devenir un vampire. Il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne solution, l'intérêt de James diminuerait au fil des décennies jusqu'à ce qu'il se détourne complètement de lui. Et il ne le voulait pas le moins du monde. Il fallait que le souvenir de Harry reste puissant, attirant pour James, pour toujours. Il devait mourir pour qu'ainsi James se souvienne de l'effet qu'il lui avait fait chaque fois qu'il repensera à lui.

Et il s'enorgueillissait de savoir que James penserait à lui durant un très long moment.

Sa supplique suffit et James lui arracha presque la gorge en enfonçant ses crocs, complètement prit dans le tourbillons qu'avait créer Harry en lui. Il ne savait pas comment il avait eut la force de se retirer la première fois, mais à présent il lui semblait impossible de se détacher de sa gorge pulsante, vivante, emplit de ce nectar stimulant au goût indescriptible. Harry était tellement arqué que sa colonne vertébrale menaçait de se briser, mais il n'en avait que faire. James l'absorbait, se plaquait contre lui, James n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, et il se donnait entièrement à lui.

Son cœur arrêta de battre, son corps retomba mollement sur le sol, ses yeux se fermèrent, mais là encore James se cramponnait à lui pour s'assurer de boire chaque goutte restante de son sang si précieux. La fragilité de son corps s'imposa à lui en sentant sa silhouette molle entre ses bras, le teint cadavérique, les yeux fermés, et pourtant les traits apaisés. Malgré tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Harry avait-il tant tenu à ce qu'il boive son sang, à ce qu'il le tue ? C'était incompréhensible, et James savait qu'il n'aurait jamais la réponse à sa question.

Lentement, il se releva. Il détailla longuement Harry, prenant conscience du silence auparavant brisé par les battements du cœur de Harry, maintenant éteint. Il ne verrait plus ses yeux verts déterminés et défiants, il n'entendrait plus sa voix suave et mélodieuse, il ne sentirait pus la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, de marbre.

Il l'avait tué. La chasse était finie, et il avait vaincu.

Avec un petit rictus satisfait, il repartit en un éclair, durant quelques secondes, avant de revenir s'emparer de la caméra qu'il éteignit et qu'il emporta avec lui. Ce moment unique valait bien un petit trophée en guise de souvenir, cela avait été si palpitant que James sentit qu'il allait regarder la vidéo bien souvent. Harry avait été délicieux, meilleur que ce à quoi il avait pensé, au-delà de toutes ses espérances. Il avait encore le goût de son sang dans sa bouche, de la sensation chaude du liquide au bord de ses lèvres glacées. Il sentait déjà qu'il ne pourra s'empêcher de comparer toutes ces prochaines victimes à Harry Potter, cette proie si stimulante et délicieusement alléchante. Harry avait son ultime défi, sa plus merveilleuse traque, et il savait que personne ne pourra jamais l'égaler.

Il partit sans un regard en arrière, veillant à ne pas endommager la caméra, dans le silence de la nuit en quittant la pièce embaumant la fragrance de sa proie préférée.

Harry aussi était vainqueur, et il le savait – son souvenir allait être source de jubilation et d'excitation chez James pour le reste de sa vie.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh ouais, je me suis lancé dans le CrossOver ! Avec un "couple" inhabituel, n'est-il pas ? Mais quand j'ai relu le premier tome de Twilight et que je suis tombé sur la partie où Bella se retrouvait dans ce cas de figure, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser : <strong><em>« Ça pourrait être tellement plus sensuel ! <strong><em>» <em>**_**Et sans même savoir comment, j'en suis venu à imaginer Harry à la place.******

******Mais je ne suis pas déçu du résultat !******

******Karrow.******


End file.
